


Of Wind and Fire

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Naruto bonds with Temari while learning Wind Style Jutsu from her in the Hidden Sand Village.
Relationships: Temari/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 17





	Of Wind and Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or its related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[OWF]**

**Of Wind and Fire**

**[OWF]**

On the last part of their training trip, Naruto Uzumaki, and his mentor, Jiraiya, had come to the Hidden Sand Village in the Land of Wind to test out the former's affinity for Wind Style Jutsu just before they would go home to the Leaf Village in the Land of Fire after being away for three long years. Being in the Sand Village was all in all an interesting experience for Naruto as it was the first Shinobi Village comparable in strength and influence to his home that he had been to, even though he was jealous as much as surprised that Gaara had become the Fifth Kazekage.

Nonetheless, upon Jiraiya's insistence, he focused training with Gaara's elder sibling who was described by many as becoming the best Wind Style user in the Sand Village, if not the known world, Temari. After a week of training, Naruto was told by Temari that he understood the basics and could apply them to his own Jutsu much to the Genin's excitement.

Hanging out at the roof of the office building used by the Kazekage, Naruto and Temari observed the Sand Village as it would soon be time for the former to return to the Leaf.

"So how did you like your visit here, Naruto?" Temari asked conversationally.

"It wasn't so bad." Naruto replied in good cheer before adding as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "But you'd think that, element affinity or not, this country feels more like the Land of Fire than the real Land of Fire."

Temari giggled. "Yeah, I can imagine why. I actually felt a bit jealous that your country was milder in climate and had more plant life than the Land of Wind when I first went there." She then shrugged. "Still, this place does build character. And I'm glad to say that you're going to do well with what I taught you."

Naruto smiled back as he said. "Yeah, thanks for that, Temari. You can be scary sometimes, but your guidance was great. Your Village is lucky to have you."

Temari blushed a bit at the compliment and spoke honestly. "Truth be told, Naruto, the Sand Village owes much of what it is now to you even more." Getting his attention, she continued. "As a jinchūriki, you understood what Gaara went through better than his own family did. If it wasn't for you, he would've remained an outcast at best and a threat at worst. He's now found a real calling as our leader, and both Kankurō and I feel closer to him than ever." Looking straight in his eyes with a visible blush, she concluded. "Thank you, Naruto, for everything."

Blushing a bit at the honest speech himself, Naruto responded as best he could. "Uh, no problem, Temari."

While he tried to turn himself back to looking at Sand Village surrounding him, Naruto felt Temari leave a kiss on right cheek, which embarrassed him even more.

**[OWF]**

**This was kind of hard to work out, but I did what I could.**


End file.
